


I sort of love you

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Regina and Emma been best friends since college. Everything is fine, until Emma is forced to watch how their friends are setting up Regina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this one is new and my muse decided to write it :D. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts :).
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> PS. I've found a beta reader *finally* haha, so please check out http://purplecrayonflower.tumblr.com/ she's awesome!

"Fucking hell, phoooone!"

Throwing her pillow at the offending device, Emma sat up, running her fingers through her messy blonde hair.

When the phone stopped ringing, she grabbed it, just to see that she had five missed calls.

"Of course, it is her…" Emma grumbled, sliding her finger across the screen, calling the brunette back.

"Good morning Emma."

"Good morning your highness, care to explain why you called me five times – in the middle of the night?"

"It is eight…"

Rolling her eyes, Emma got up, searching for some fresh clothes.

"Still, I had the late shift – so what is going on?"

"He is driving me crazy; I really thought this divorce would go smoothly." Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Emma snorted, as she walked through the hallway to the bathroom.

"Smoothly? With Robin? You should know better, woman - you broke his manly ego. What did he do this time?"

"As you know, he wants to buy himself out of our firm. My lawyer-"  

"Kathryn," Emma interrupted cheekily; grinning at Regina's disapproving noise.

"Yes, Kathryn. She proposed 50% – at first he seemed to agree, but now he is backtracking – he wants 70%."

"Hold the fuck up," Emma growled, "Why the heck would he want 70%? It was originally your law firm – or well, your family's."

Regina sighed quietly, moving some papers around her desk.

"I'm heading to the shower now and then I want to grab breakfast at Granny's, how about we meet there and talk?" Emma proposed.

"Yes, excellent idea. I'll be there in fifteen." Regina agreed readily.

After ending the call, Emma started to brush her teeth – her mind wandering off.

_She and Regina had been best friends since college. They went through a lot together._

_Emma had a son, Henry, who was the best thing that has ever happened to her. Even though she didn't think like that at first._

_Almost 14 years ago, she had dated Neal – at first she thought they were meant for each other, which changed quickly because Emma realized her feelings for the young man were not as deep as she thought._

_After Neal left for the military, Emma learned that she was pregnant._

_A world crashed down._

_She didn't have a job, she had just started college...she simply wasn't prepared._

_Then she met Regina and everything changed fast. The brunette woman helped her through thick and thin. She quickly became Henry's second Mother._

_After finishing college, they both moved to Storybrooke – Regina's hometown._

_Emma started working as a cop at the Storybrooke PD, while Regina took over her parent's law firm._

_After a while, everything was perfect. They were like a little family – Emma, Henry and Regina._

_Until Regina met Robin, some of it changed._

_For one, Emma could not stand the man. He was slimy, 'perfect', and so bland._

_He didn't understand Regina's commitment to Henry and Emma._

_"He is not your son, why does he have to spend the weekend at our place?" – He would say or –_

_"Emma takes up a lot of your time, when was the last time we had a nice date or movie night? Just the two of us."_

_In order not to stress or pressure Regina too much, Emma brought some distance between herself and the brunette. However, she had missed her._

_Then one night, Regina appeared at her front door – drenched and distraught._

_Regina declared, that she wasn't in love with Robin and had married him to please her mother. Which Emma didn't understand; Cora was a lovely woman and couldn't be prouder of her daughter._

* * *

 

Emma entered the diner and spotted her friend at their booth. Nodding towards Ruby, the blonde made her way to Regina.

"Good morning my dear friend." Emma grinned, plopping down on the seat across from Regina.

"Miss Swan, finally…" The brunette flipped through the menu, pretending to read it.

Emma's eyebrows rose and she regarded her friend curiously.

"Aaaah my favorite ladies, what can I get ya?" Ruby grinned, leaning the side of her hip against the booth.

After ordering, Regina looked back at Emma, "Is Henry still at Neal's in New York?"

"Yes, until the weekend, I will meet them halfway and take Henry from there."

Regina tapped her finger against her chin, her eyes darkening, "I still don't understand why – "

"Listen, Neal is not a bad guy – we both know, he was unable to be there for me because of his commitments with the military. So, let's give them a chance, okay?"

Regina huffed, leaning back as her eyes wandered to the window.

Emma sighed quietly, adding in a lower voice, "Don't worry, yeah? He could never replace you."

Regina's posture was rigid and defensive, but her eyes gave her away. She loved Henry dearly.

"So, tell me – do I have to threaten Robin?" Emma winked, taking a sip of her cocoa.

A small smile spread across Regina's face, as she looked back at Emma.

"That will not be necessary, Kathryn got it covered. I am just so angry about him. He wants this big cut, because apparently he thinks he owns it."

Emma rolled her eyes, licking whipped cream from her finger.

"He's full of it, seriously. If you need me to intimidate him, let me know. I got this!"

Regina's brow furrowed, as she watched Emma struggle with the whipped cream, almost smearing it across her face.

"I'm sure…you got it."

"Uh there are Kathryn, Marian and Zelena." Emma said, waving at them.

"Look who we have here, the secretive lesbians – pardon me, best friends slash Henry's mothers." Zelena said dryly, taking a seat at their booth.

"It's good to see you too, Zelena. Hey girls, what's up?" Emma smiled at them, wiping her face clean.

"Since our dear Regina here," Kathryn started, patting the brunette's shoulder affectionately, "Is so stressed out lately, we thought a night out would do you good? Meet some new people, maybe even flirt and hey who knows, maybe you end up having some fun – no strings attached fun."

Emma's mouth went dry, her eyes flickering to Regina in an instant.

"I hardly have time for such nonsense." The brunette said, rolling her eyes. "Plus, I don't have the desire to do that."

Breathing out in relief, Emma leaned back watching the women across her intently.

"Oh Regina, stop being such a nun. When was the last time you really enjoyed yourself?" Zelena asked sternly.

Regina's eyes flickered briefly to Emma, swallowing she looked back to her sister and friends.

"I have plenty of fun with Henry and Emma," –

"Regina; we talk about adult fun here. Drinking, dancing, fuc –"

"Hey, it is Regina's choice; let her decide what's fun for her." Emma interrupted, annoyed with Zelena.

Zelena's eyebrow rose as she regarded Emma, "We could all use a weekend out, don't we?"

"I agree." Kathryn nodded, smiling at Regina and Emma.

"Come on Regina, let's have some fun. A weekend out of town, blowing off steam." Marian smiled encouragingly at the older woman.

Regina sighed in defeat, as she looked one last time at Emma, "Fine, but no cheap tricks."

"Great," Zelena grinned, turning her head so she could see Ruby, "Rubes, she's in."

The slender waitress clapped her hands together, as she grinned at the group.

"Emma, are you in too?" Kathryn asked, curiously looking at the blonde.

"I don't know. Neal will drive Henry to Boston on Sunday, so…I am not sure yet." The blonde shrugged, suddenly dread coursing through her belly.

All of the sudden a foot kicked the blonde's shin. Her head shot up, looking in disbelief at Regina.

"I am sure we can arrange something." Regina drawled, her eyes not accepting a no.

"That is the spirit. Emma let me know tonight please, I have to make reservations and all." Zelena smiled sweetly at her.

"I hate you." Emma mumbled, clenching her hands into fists below the table.

* * *

 

Opening her second beer, Emma changed the music to Barry White. This was her broken heart playlist. Yes, she was pathetic.

A loud knock on the door interrupted her pity party. Inaudibly grumbling to herself, Emma opened the door.

"So, let's talk!"

Ruby and Mary Margaret brushed past her, both carrying some beers with them.

"Leave me alone!" Emma hissed, entering her living room.

"Barry White? Seriously?" Ruby rolled her eyes at this, changing the music.

"What do you want here, Ruby?" Emma asked in annoyance, plopping down on the couch.

"We need a plan for the weekend." Mary Margaret announced, while struggling with the bottle cap.

Ruby snatched the bottle from Mary, opening it for the petite brunette.

"A plan? Mary you are not even coming with us?" Emma asked in surprise, taking a big sip of her beer.

"Oh I'm going with you, Zelena just informed me about it. So, how are we going to set this up?"

"Setting what up?" Emma exclaimed, squirming uncomfortably on her couch.

"You and Regina of course, I can't watch this trainwreck any longer. I am going to mess with the room reservations, so you two have to share a bed." Ruby grinned mischievously.

Emma snorted, a humorless laugh escaping her throat.

"Regina and I have shared a bed many times before; during my pregnancy and even after. This won't change a thing, plus we are just friends."

"Uh, hate to break it to you – but you sort of confessed your feelings for her to us, two years ago." Ruby said tentatively.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "I didn't think you'd remember."

Ruby sighed, looking at Mary who shrugged helplessly.

"We do and we also think it's time you make a move. I'm 100% sure she feels the same about you."

"She doesn't and that is okay." Emma said, her fingers toying with the beer bottle.

"Stop being such a coward, Emma." Mary suddenly said, realizing it, she looked apologetic at Emma.

"I can't risk our friendship, guys. This would also affect Henry and I cannot take this from him."

"I understand that, but imagine Regina meets a handsome guy this weekend. Disappearing with him in her room and you very well know that they won't be looking at her high heels collection."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deeply in. "I survived her fucking wedding AND marriage."

"Stop torturing yourself so much." Mary intervened.

"You know what? Do whatever you want,  but leave me out of this. I can't have you messing with my life." Emma exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"Emma, calm down. We are not going to put your friendship in danger; it will all be very subtle." Ruby promised, smiling soothingly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am sorry for the delay, but life and stuff - you know how it is! I want to thank you for the lovely feedback and would love to read more. Enjoy and have fun! 
> 
> PS. The song I used is a perfect Swan Queen song for me, who agrees?

Emma stared at her duffle bag, contemplating if she should shoot herself in the face right now or later. On the other hand, she could just vanish from the face of the earth.

Seriously though, why did she agree to go on this trip? Was she really into self-torture? No, she wasn’t. However, when it came to Regina, she simply couldn’t say no. They were best friends after all. And even if Emma wanted more, she’d never let Regina down.

Rubbing her forehead, she closed the duffle bag and plopped down on her bed.

Inhaling through her nose, Emma closed her eyes calming her nerves. It was going to be fun and she would enjoy the trip.

* * *

 

“Zelena made this little guide,” Regina said, pointing at a piece of paper in her other hand.

“Like a party guide or what?” Emma asked, furrowing her brow while she didn’t look away from the road.

“Yes, it seems she got it all planned out.” Regina shook her head, scrunching her face up. “We could bail on them, Emma. Do whatever we want?”

Emma grinned briefly, her stomach fluttering. This sounded like something the blonde would do in a heartbeat.

“Yeah, I would like that. But knowing your sister, she’d probably send out a search party and have our heads after.”

Regina sighed, folding the paper as she looked back at Emma.

“I really don’t need that weekend out. I am perfectly fine as it is right now. “

Emma bit her lower lip, parking her car in front of Mary’s apartment building. “Let’s pick these two nut heads up.” Regina mumbled, taking her phone to text Ruby.

Ruby and Mary exited the building shortly after, both giggling and excited. “Hey girls.”

Emma smiled briefly, pressing a button on her dashboard so her trunk would open.

“There are the others,” Regina said, nodding towards a car that was slowly approaching them.

“Well then, I would say let’s start.” Emma mumbled, waving at Zelena as she backed out.

* * *

 

“So Regina, there is one thing I’ve never asked you, may I?” Ruby asked slowly, Emma gritted her teeth dreading the question that was about to come.

“Would it matter if I said no?” Regina drawled, her eyes glued to her phone as she texted with Henry.

Ruby tapped her finger on her chin, grinning mischievously, “This question has been plaguing my mind for quite some time now.  Have you ever been with a woman?”

“Ruby!” Emma hissed, almost missing a red light. Mary Margaret blushed furiously, as her eyes darted to Regina.

The brunette didn’t say anything at first, while her brain processed the question.

“Many times, yes. However, tell me, Ruby. Why would this plague you in any way?”

“Oh, well I considered hitting on you this weekend so I am just assessing my chances here.” Ruby shrugged, as she looked at Emma whose jaw was set.

Emma’s mind had to wrap around several things at once: Regina had been with women! Ruby was the shittiest Cupid ever!

Regina snorted, turning around so she could properly look at Ruby, “You are an attractive woman, but please don’t.”

“I need to pee!” Mary suddenly piped up, her face red from embarrassment.

“Darling, our dear child Snow White needs to pee.” Regina said sweetly, smiling at Emma who just rolled her eyes. “Yeah and I need a cigarette.”

“Since when do you smoke?” Ruby asked in confusion.

“Since now.”

* * *

 

They stopped at the next gas station, while Ruby and Mary went inside to use the restroom; Emma leaned on her car -- eyes closed.

Did she really think Ruby would do anything subtly? No, Emma knew better.

“I brought you a coffee.” Regina announced, as she walked around the car to pass Emma the cup.

Emma smiled gratefully at her best friend, as she took a sip. “You never told me.”

Regina furrowed her brow, as she suddenly remembered. “Oh,” Clearing her throat, she ruffled a hand through her thick, brown hair.

“I never thought it mattered?  I mean, it was long before we met and yes, so… Does this matter to you?”

Emma swallowed visibly, as she fiddled with her paper cup. “No, I… Just,” Taking a deep breath she looked back at her friend. “I was just surprised, that is all.”  

Regina smiled shyly at Emma, as she slid closer to her. “You’d be the first person I would tell now. But frankly, I haven’t been with a woman since I’ve met you. So it never crossed my mind.”

Emma gulped, hyper-aware of Regina’s proximity, taking in her perfume.

“That’s what best friends are there for, right?” She stuttered, brown orbs holding her captive.

But before Regina could answer, Ruby and Mary approached the two quickly. “We are back and ready!”  

The rest of their trip to Boston was relatively uneventful and quiet. Emma was so busy over thinking and processing this new thing about Regina that she didn’t really listen to Ruby’s babble.

The only person in the car, who noticed a difference in Emma’s behavior was Regina. She would look questioningly and at times worriedly at the blonde.

* * *

 

They met the other at the front entrance of the hotel, where Zelena acted like a teacher explaining the next steps.

“Let’s check in and we’ll meet after here.”

Emma rolled her eyes, as she took her duffle bag, walking into the hotel.

“Emma! Wait for us!” Zelena exclaimed in annoyance as they followed the blonde.

Zelena walked regally by Emma and stopped at the front desk. “Hello, my name is Zelena Mills. I made reservations for seven people.”

The man smiled nicely at her, as he typed her name into the computer. “Ah yes, this is your keycard Miss Mills.”

He clicked on the next one, “Miss Regina Mills and Emma Swan? This is yours.”

“Wait, I didn’t book that!” Zelena said in confusion, leaning over so she could look at the computer screen.

“I am sorry, but you called and said that there was a mistake and changed it.” He explained nervously.

“I didn’t.” Zelena growled, looking at her friends. “Who did this?”

They collectively shrugged, while Ruby examined the flowers next to her.

“Oh don’t make a fuss, Zee. It is not the first time for Emma and me, come on.” Regina replied unfazed.

“Fine!” Zelena said, through gritted teeth, “But we need a backup plan.”

After receiving their key cards, Zelena dragged them away from the front desk towards the elevators.

“Okay, if Regina meets someone during the next two days we need to rearrange. Emma, you’re going to stay with me then.”

Emma scoffed, putting on her sunglasses again – not replying to Zelena’s proposal.

“Zelena, stop treating me like a piece of meat you want to sell to the highest bidder.” Regina said bitterly, as she grabbed Emma’s arm. “Let’s go to our room.”

* * *

 

“At least our room is beautiful.” Regina mumbled, looking at the big windows and bed.

“Yeah, gosh… I shouldn’t have come here.” Emma said, dropping her duffle bag on the bed.

Regina sighed, as she opened her suitcase to retrieve a new outfit.

“Why?”

“Because I feel like… I’m not really welcomed? Like a nuisance, it is weird. Your sister is all about getting you laid and shit.”

“I have say in that matter, Emma. Zelena can try whatever she wants, at the end of the day it is up to me.” Regina said matter - of - factly. “Plus, you are certainly no nuisance – not to me.”

Emma sat down on the bed, watching Regina who went through her suitcase.

“While I agree that you really need some time to relax and enjoy yourself, I fail to see why this includes sex with a stranger?”

Regina’s movements halted, heat rising up her cheeks. “Well, the thing is…” Nervously licking her lips, she looked at Emma. “My sex life with Robin wasn’t exactly fulfilling. It was just like anything else with him.”

Emma felt like someone pulled the rug out underneath her. Could this trip get anymore revealing?

“What? Zelena knows that?”

“Not exactly, no. But she’s got an idea.” Regina explained, “Nonetheless, it is still not a reason to sell me out like that.”

Emma’s head shook on autopilot. She swallowed, trying to calm her pounding heart. Her thoughts and feelings were all over the place.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Regina said, her hand brushing Emma’s shoulder as she walked by.

Emma stared blankly at the sheets. At this moment, she felt how deep these feelings for Regina really were. Thoughts of giving Regina the fulfillment she craved. Suddenly the idea of sharing this bed with her wasn’t so good anymore.

* * *

 

After dinner the group went to a karaoke bar nearby, much to Regina’s disliking. As they entered the bar, the brunette scoffed and glared at her sister. “I will not sing.”

Zelena, however, just grinned.

Ruby ordered the first round of shots. Emma tried to stay away from alcohol, as it would weaken her self-control.

But after some time, she gave in and took a shot, deciding she wouldn’t survive the night without it.

After the third round, most of the girls were tipsy – a slight buzz coursing through them.

“Okay, I am going to sing,” Zelena announced. “Kathryn, you with me?”

The blonde lawyer nodded, following the redhead.

They watched them sing, “Girls just wanna have fun”, as Emma suddenly felt a hand on her upper thigh.

She looked down in confusion, spotting Regina’s hand. So far, the brunette had brushed off any attempts of men who tried to get her attention. Much to Emma’s liking.

Ruby approached them suddenly, she grinned brightly at Emma – whispering something to Mary who giggled.

Marian, who nursed a Pina colada, looked at Regina’s hand, which remained on Emma’s thigh.

Quirking her eyebrow, she leaned closer to Emma. “Maybe the lawyer will get laid tonight after all?”

Emma rolled her eyes, taking a big sip of her beer. “Shut it, Marian.”

Zelena and Kathryn finished their song, when the karaoke owner took the microphone as he read something on a piece of paper.

“We a have request,” he announced in amusement. “Regina and Emma, come up here. We would like to see a performance of Don’t go breaking my heart, by Elton John and Kiki Dee.”

Emma’s eyes flew to Ruby, who started clapping her hands. “You go girls!” She cheered.

“No, I won’t…” Regina said, but the other guests cheered and clapped for them.

Emma took Regina’s hand, pulling her off the stool. “We can do this – together.”

Regina swallowed, as she walked with Emma to the front of the bar. “I will kill whoever did this.”

Zelena watched them, as she turned around eyeing Ruby suspiciously. “This is your doing.”

Ruby shrugged innocently, while she chewed on a straw.

“What is your motive, Lucas?”

“Motive? I just want two best friends to enjoy themselves.” Ruby grinned, still playing the fake innocence card.

It took Emma and Regina one minute into the song until they were comfortable enough.

Emma, who sang Elton’s part, danced around Regina, who laughed wholeheartedly in between her parts.

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_I gave you my heart_

Regina briefly placed her hand on Emma’s chest, smiling at her. The blonde felt her heart flutter. She knew this would make things harder, but she’d take this memory with her.

After the song and applause from the crowd, Emma made a beeline for the bar. Regina walked towards their table, when a hand on her arm stopped her.

A tall guy smiled at the brunette – he had tried to buy a drink for her earlier.

“I can see now, why you didn’t want to share a drink with me.” He said, his hand remaining on her arm.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, looking expectantly at him. “And why’s that?”

“Well, it seems you already found your knight in shining armor.” He nodded his head towards Emma, who ordered something to drink.

Regina bit her lip, as she watched Emma. She sighed quietly, shaking his hand away from her arm.

“Thanks for the offer earlier, but I am definitely not interested.” With these words, she turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, the feedback to this story has been tremendously and I'm soooo grateful! So I didn't want you guys to wait any longer, here it is and please let me know what you think.

Emma woke up and the first thing she noticed was that the left side of the bed was empty.

Rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes, she looked around – trying to figure out where Regina was. After a moment, she heard the shower running.

Emma sighed quietly and fell back into the pillow a small headache pounding behind her eyes.

The last round of shots must have been too much, she mused.

A door clicked and Regina appeared in the room – only dressed in a towel.

Emma’s mouth immediately went dry and she abruptly looked down to her own hands. Regina’s glistening, tan skin – plus that killer body - only in a towel would have given her a heart attack.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Regina winked, rubbing her wet hair dry with a second towel.

“Mornin’.” Emma mumbled grumpily, as she sat up slowly. “You’re awfully chipper this morning.”

Regina flashed a bright smile, searching her suitcase for fresh clothes.

“What can I say? I slept very well – until you decided to tackle me. But knowing you, you must have confused me with a bear claw.”

Emma swallowed, her eyes big and wide. “Um… Sorry.” She stuttered.

“It is quite alright, dear.” The brunette winked, stopping at the bed.

“Why didn’t you wake me or – I don’t know – kick me out of the bed?”

Regina laughed softly as she pursed her lips. “Don’t be so drastic, it’s not like I am not used to your sleep antics.”

Emma rubbed her neck, a light blush adorning her cheeks. “Did I – um… Talk too?”

“Not that I recall, “ Regina furrowed her brow, dark, wet hair curling slightly at the ends. “Why? Is there something I should know?” She smiled teasingly.

Her breath hitched in Emma’s throat, as she shook her head quickly. “No, not at all. I’m just worried I bothered you even more.”

“Ah, no you didn’t… I mean, it is not like you groped me.” She chuckled, “I’ll be out of the bathroom in fifteen minutes, and then it is yours. You reek of alcohol, darling.”

Emma rolled her eyes, as she watched Regina vanish into the bathroom.

She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and noticed a text from Ruby.

**Got laid last night?**

_Shut up_

**Uh, grumpy Emma. So no sex. Phase two it is.**

_Seriously Ruby, stop with this. Okay? She is very obviously not interested._

**I’m rolling my eyes so hard right now. You didn’t watch that little show you two did at the bar. You looked like a newlywed couple, right at the honeymoon stage. She touched your damn chest and I believe I saw her pinky brush your left tit.**

_I hate you sometimes, Ruby._

**You’ll get over it, once your fingers are knuckle deep in her. See you at the breakfast.**

Emma locked her phone and left the bed with quick steps, trying to sort out her messy mind.

“I’m done.” Regina called from the bathroom, while Emma grabbed her new clothes.

“I’ll be quick.” Emma said, brushing past Regina.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Emma, Regina, Ruby and Mary Margaret made their way to the shopping promenade.

Emma was very quiet and most times in deep thought, while Ruby chatted happily away.

“You okay?” Regina asked quietly, walking alongside Emma.

Emma smiled warmly, briefly nodding. “Yes, just tired. I’ll take a nap after this shopping spree.”

The brunette regarded her for another moment silently, eventually nodding.

They stopped at the first shop, Ruby dying to go in there. Emma raised her head, as she swallowed. “This is a fucking lingerie shop.”

Mary Margaret stared at the big sign, “Oh Ruby, I thought you had just ordered –“ “Well, we’re in the big city, let’s buy something nice.” Ruby said louder than necessary, clapping her hands together.

“I hate to agree with Ruby, but I could use a new set.” Regina added, pushing the door open.

Emma licked her sudden dry lips, her eyes following her friends. “Are you coming?” Ruby grinned, winking as she held the door open.

Emma hated this version of herself: the insecure woman who lusted after someone, who was (probably) out of reach.

She watched the three women entertaining themselves with beautiful lingerie. Mary Margaret gushing how David would love this on her. Ruby contemplating if she wanted something in black or deep red.

Regina silently browsed through the selection. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

Emma pushed herself away from the counter, as she walked with confident steps through the shop.

“I’m going to look for myself, who knows who I’ll meet during this weekend.”

Regina’s eyes shot up, darkening a shade. But she stayed silent.

But Emma didn’t find anything. She preferred shorts and simple bras. Regina brushed past her, dark red silky stockings in one hand, matching lace panties in the other. Emma turned away from her, closing her eyes. _This was torture_.

“Guys I spotted a comic book store across the street, meet me there.” Emma said, as she walked past Ruby, she whispered, “I hate you so fucking much.”

Emma found some new comics for Henry, at least a small success. She smiled to herself, picturing her son’s happy face.

The other three women joined her, Mary Margaret and Regina carrying shopping bags with them, while Ruby talked to them.

Emma thanked the cashier and joined her friends at the entrance. “So Ruby, didn’t find anything fancy for yourself?” Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

“Nah, no luck yet. But the weekend is not over.” The taller woman winked, wrapping an arm around Regina’s shoulder, “Right Gina?”

Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste, narrowing her eyes. “Ruby, back off please.”

Ruby raised her palms in mock surrender, slightly bumping Emma. “No fun, you bitches. Let’s roll.”

* * *

 

After their little trip, Emma retreated to the hotel room. She was tired and her head still hurt. Plus, Ruby really didn’t make this any easier for her.

She wrestled out of her jacket and fell onto the bed, when her phone rang. “Damnit.”

However, her face instantly lit up, when she saw who called. “Henry baby!”

“Ugh, Ma. Stop calling me that!” The boy said, a wince in his voice.

Emma chuckled, kicking her boots off, so she could make herself more comfortable on the bed.

“How are you doing? Having a good time at your dad’s?” Emma asked softly.

“Yeah, it is really great. We went to a car show and later watched a Superman movie.” Henry told her in excitement.

“Sounds like a lot of fun, Henry. What are you plans for today?”

“Not much. It is raining, so I guess we stay inside and play a video game. Where is Mom? How’s the trip with Aunt Zelena and the others?”

Emma sighed quietly, rubbing her face. “Regina is downstairs, having lunch with the others. I’m really tired, so I skipped.”

“Uh Ma, you skipped lunch? Are you sick or what?”

“Hey, cut it mister! I am well.” She said, shaking her head about her son’s snark.

Henry laughed lightheartedly at his mother. “Yeah, calm down. So, how’s the trip?”

“It is fun, but exhausting. Zelena is too much sometimes.” Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, as she heard a muffled voice on the other end of the line.

“Ma, hold on – Dad wants to talk to you.”

“Hey Ems, how are things?” Appeared Neal’s deep voice.

“Hey, all good. Just stressful.” She laughed briefly, “And you? All good with Henry?”

“Yeah, he is great. We are having a really good time, but look there is something I need to tell you.”

She heard Neal close a door, a bed squeaking as he sat down.

“I talked to Henry about Storybrooke and his life there…”

Emma held her breath.

Neal continued carefully…”Then he told me about his time at Regina’s and how close you all are. It feels good, knowing that he’s loved.”

“Neal, get to the point please.” Emma mumbled, running her free hand through her hair.

“Right, sorry…Henry mentioned that he is waiting for you and Regina to become a couple.”

“What?” Emma screeched in shock, sitting right up. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, listen… Apparently, her divorcing that slime bag Robin gave him hope. I was surprised, but somehow it makes sense?.”

Emma left the bed, pacing up and down the room. “Why would it make sense, Neal?”

Neal sighed, he knew Emma very well and he was aware about her feelings.

“Regina is just as much his mother, as you are. I mean, hell, she raised him along with you, Emma. She’s more a parent figure to him, than I am.”

“Yes, I get that. But we are best friends; can’t best friends raise a child together?”

“Of course, but it is different with you two and you know it. I think Henry picked up on this too.”

Emma sat down again, looking down at her feet, she mumbled. “She is not into me like that, Neal.”

Neal remained silent for a few moments.

“Have you asked her?”

“No…”

“Maybe you should, or you’ll never know.”

“It is weird; you are my ex and of all people the last who should be giving me relationship advice.” She quietly laughed.

Neal grinned briefly, scratching his chin. “True, but I am also your friend and I want the best for you and Henry. So if that means Regina is the best, I’d say go after her.”

“I ain’t that easy.”

“Only if you make it harder.”

* * *

 

After Dinner, they went out to a club. It was a dimly lit big room, a big bar on the right side and a stage on the left side. A soft, jazzy tune played in the background, which added a cozy flair.

The women were dressed in dresses, except for Emma who picked out a black blazer, white blouse and dark skinny jeans.

Regina in a dress had been always a guilty pleasure to Emma. Just looking at her made everything tingle.

However, with the recent talk and thoughts, it was even more torture than picturing Regina in lingerie.

Zelena approached the bar, while the others looked for a group of lounge chairs. Shortly after, a waiter appeared with champagne on his tray.

“Enjoy your night, ladies.” He winked, his eyes briefly pausing on Regina.

Emma noticed that, and grabbed a glass, almost downing the sparkly liquid.

“Emma, you are awfully quiet this weekend?” Zelena remarked, her eyes boring into her.

“I’m just tired, that’s all.” Emma shrugged, placing her glass on the table.

Zelena tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. “Hmm… Is that so?”

Later that night, Emma found herself in a very interesting conversation with Kathryn. About work.

But it took the blonde’s mind off for a few moments.

That was, until Zelena rushed to their chairs, all giddy and giggly.

“Regina’s on the hook!”

Emma’s blood ran cold and her eyes searched the place. But she couldn’t find her brunette friend.

“What?” Ruby asked incredulous.

“Yeah, it is not a man – but that is okay. The loving of a woman is better anyway, right?” Zelena grinned, as she took a sip of her third glass of champagne.

Emma took a deep breath, as she looked back at Zelena. “Where is she?”

“At the bar, they’re talking. Who’s up for bets?”

“Excuse me.” Emma left their corner and made her way to the restrooms, as she passed the bar.

Damn, this woman was beautiful, Emma thought as she snuck a peek. It was a blonde, tall woman. Together they leaned on the bar, engrossed in talking and smiling. Knowing that Regina would – maybe – sleep with another woman, hurt even more.

Regina watched Emma from the corner of her eye, as she listened to the woman – Suzan – talking.

Suzan; was on a business trip. She too was a Lawyer, which made Regina like her even more.

“So, tell me about yourself, Regina.”

The brunette smiled, her fingers idly playing with her glass. “I live in a small town, hours away from here. I am in the midst of a divorce and that is why my friends took me out on this trip.”

“Aww, I’m sorry about the divorce.”

“Don’t be, I really wonder why I married him in the first place.”

Suzan laughed quietly, as she took a sip from her wine. “Your friends sound like good people.”

“They are and a little crazy, especially my sister.”

For a second, Regina didn’t listen to Suzan, while Emma walked again past her – not once looking at her. She furrowed her brow.

Suddenly the brunette felt a finger brush against her arm. She looked at Suzan with baited breath.

“Listen Suzan, you seem like a very nice woman. But the thing is – emotionally I am unavailable.” Regina croaked, downing the remnants of her drink.

“That is alright, Regina. I’m not looking for a serious commitment.” The woman smiled in understanding, placing a warm hand on Regina’s hand.

“I don’t do one night stands either. I thought I could, but – no, it would feel like cheating.” She admitted quietly, carefully pulling her hand from underneath Suzan’s hand.

“Uh – the divorce. It is taking its toll, huh?”

Regina bit her lower lip and just nodded. This woman was a complete stranger, a beautiful one at that, but still. No reason to further indulge her.

“Okay, see… This is my business card. Give me a call, if you are anywhere near San Francisco, sounds good?” Suzan proposed, handing her the card.

“Yes, that does sounds good. Thank you.” Regina smiled softly, putting the business card away.

When Regina joined her friends again, Emma was missing.

“Where is Emma?” Regina asked in confusion.

“Ah, Princess felt a little sick. She took a cab back to the hotel, along with Ruby and Mary Virgin.” Zelena answered, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“So, sis…Where will you spend the night?” Zelena asked, winking at Marian and Kathryn.

“At my room.” Regina mumbled, pulling her phone out to call Emma.

“Aloneeee?”

“No, with Emma.”

“Aw, come on… Seriously, next time we are going without Emma. This woman put a damper on our trip from the beginning.”

Regina scolded at her sister, as she tried to reach Emma.

“No really, she’s so in deep with you – she’ll sabotage anything.” Zelena was on a roll.

Regina lowered her phone, staring at her sister in bewilderment. “What was that?”

“Nothing, Regina… Come on, let’s have another drink.” Kathryn intervened.

“No, I want to hear what my sister has to say.” Regina said sternly, staring at Zelena.

“Emma is in love with you! Have you really not noticed?” Zelena snarled, rolling her eyes.

Regina bit her lower lip, as she took her coat. “Stay out of our business. I’ll take the cab, see you tomorrow. “

* * *

 

The bottle of Jack Daniels dangled dangerously between Emma’s fingers, as she balanced on Ruby’s bed.

“Just fucking look at me… I’m a hot mess!”

“Emma, please give me the bottle, okay?” Ruby said, trying to grab the bottle. But Emma snatched it away.

“She’s going to sleep with another woman. I mean, men – I can handle – but another woman? No, she’ll replace me. I can feel it. In no time it will be ‘ah Emma, can Henry stay the weekend with me and my hot girlfriend – no sorry, you can’t come.’ ”

“Emma, I think you are exaggerating.” Ruby carefully said.

“Let me exaggerate, Ruby. So tomorrow I can be the best friend that Regina deserves.” Emma mumbled, taking another swig of whiskey.

A knock on the door startled Ruby; she looked at Mary Margaret who shrugged helplessly. “Watch Emma, I’ll get the door.”

The slender woman opened the door and saw Regina. “Oh no, please… We need to deescalate Emma.”

“Let me, Ruby.” Regina said, trying to pass Ruby.

“No, Regina… It is better if she doesn’t see you right now. For real.”

“She needs her best friend, Lucas. So let me!” Regina growled lowly.

Ruby hesitated for another moment, then stepped aside.

“Regina? Why are – oops.” The bottle slipped from Emma’s fingers, but Ruby jumped forward and barley caught it.

“Get down, Emma – right this moment, or I will drag your ass.” Regina exclaimed, grabbing Emma by her jeans.

“Ughn, you are hot when you’re pissed.” Scrunching her face up, she licked her lips. “Wait, go away; don’t you have a hot date to attend?” Emma slurred.

“No, I came back to save you from yourself.” Regina forced the blonde from the bed. The movement caused Emma’s stomach to rumble.

“Shit, I gotta throw up.” Emma freed herself from Regina’s grip and darted for the bathroom.

Ruby and Mary Margaret looked at each other with helpless eyes, while Regina fidgeted.

“I’m going to fix this.” She said after some time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for the overwhelming feedback! Here is the new chapter, it is a bit shorter, I hope you don't mind.  
> Let me know your thoughts and enjoy!

Regina helped Emma into their room. The air was laden with tension and embarrassment, coming from Emma.

They entered the room and Emma sat carefully down on the bed. She didn't trust her stomach just yet.

Regina took a water bottle from the mini fridge, giving it to Emma.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled opening the bottle. Regina stood at the end of the bed, worriedly looking at her friend.

"I think… I… Um, should sleep on the couch for the night." Emma whispered, staring at the bottle in her right hand.

Regina furrowed her brow, as she took a seat next to the blonde. "Why exactly would you do that?"

"Because I acted like a complete ass."

Regina sighed softly, her eyes never leaving Emma's form.

"Emma, I am aware of your abandonment issues and I can handle them. What I cannot handle is, you shutting me out."

Emma bit her bottom lip, daring to glance at Regina. "I'm not doing this on purpose. It's sometimes… I don't know, too much?"

"I get that, and sometimes it's too much for me too. But I don't understand, why me sharing a drink with a complete stranger, riled you up?"

Emma's head started to swim and she swallowed the bitter taste. "Yeah, I don't get that too. Sorry about that." She brushed it off, slowly sliding off the bed.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth. Are you driving back with the others tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"I… I thought we'd pick Henry up – together?"

"Sure, just checking. I'll be quick." She said, motioning to the bathroom.

Regina closed her eyes, letting her head fall into her hands. She had hoped, Emma would open up and they could have a decent conversation about this dangerous topic.

But she knew the blonde, Emma was anything but open – even after all these years and shared memories.

 

_Two years ago_

_Ushering Henry into Emma's apartment, Regina looked stressed out and somewhat confused._

_Emma kissed Henry's head, as she looked worriedly at her best friend. "Are you okay?"_

_Regina took a deep breath, her eyes lingering on Henry for a brief moment. Emma got the hint, as she kneeled down to her son._

_"Take a shower, dinner will be ready in an hour."_

_"Can I read before dinner?"_

_"Sure, if you don't dawdle in the bathroom, there should be plenty of time." Emma winked, running one hand through his hair._

_Emma left the kitchen door ajar, as she sat down with Regina. "So, what is going on?"_

_Regina rubbed her palms together, her jaw set and tense. "Robin proposed."_

_All blood was drained from Emma's face, as she stared dumfounded at Regina._

_"Could you please say something?" Regina pressed; her breathing heavier now._

_"Con…congratulations…" Emma's voice cracked, finally tearing her eyes away from Regina._

_The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose. "I didn't say yes, I bailed…"_

_Emma's head snapped up, as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why… would you do that?"_

_Regina's eyes were in an instant on her, holding the blonde captive. "Because I am not sure if it is the right thing to do."_

_No matter how hard Emma tried – to get away from those eyes, she couldn't._

_"Do you love him?" Emma croaked, dreading the answer._

_"I don't know… Do you think I should marry him?"_

_"It's not my choice to make, Regina. He is a good guy."_

_Regina snorted, rolling her eyes she looked back at Emma._

_"You hate him!"_

_"Not true! I mildly dislike him."_

_"Mom, I'm done!"_

* * *

 

**Present day**

Recalling this particular night, Regina still felt hurt and bitter. She didn't want to marry Robin and she had tried to force Emma to decide for her and admit her feelings in the process.

Which backfired grandly.

Emma closed herself off, and took some distance after especially rude comments from Robin.

Emma tiptoed back to the bed, as she looked at Regina. "The bathroom is free."

Regina took her sweet time, the thoughts about Emma still lingering in her mind.

There was one thing certain; she didn't want to lose the blonde.

Once back in the bedroom, Regina spotted the blonde lightly snoring on her side of the bed.

She smiled softly, her heart skipping a beat. She tiptoed around the bed and crawled underneath the blankets.

Emma huffed quietly in her sleep, as she slid closer to Regina. The brunette held her breath, as she felt a leg wrap around her waist.

She looked at Emma's face, sensing that she was indeed fast asleep. It was nothing new to Regina – they have always been close.

But this time was different. It felt more intimate.

Light puffs of warm air caressed Regina's cheek, as Emma slid impossibly closer. Snaking her hand underneath Regina's top.

Regina sucked a sharp breath in, when the blonde's hand made contact with her skin. She swallowed hard, contemplating her next move. Either shove Emma away or give in.

She decided for the latter, burying her face in the crook of Emma's neck.

* * *

 

The women gathered, after checking out, at the front entrance of the hotel. "Emma, Regina you are picking up Henry, right?" Zelena asked.

"Yes and thank you for taking MM and Ruby with you." Emma briefly smiled, sunglasses on – her head hurt like a bitch.

Zelena nodded, hugging her sister for a short moment.

The drive to the place where they were going to meet Neal and Henry was awkwardly quiet.

"Listen, I wanna apologize. I was out of line, I am sorry. I will work on myself, promise." Emma said, chancing a side-glance at her friend.

Regina bit her lower lip, as she took Emma's free hand. "The only thing I wish for is that you would talk to me, if something is bothering you."

Emma swallowed, painfully aware of Regina's hand on hers. "I… Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

They pulled up to the parking lot. Neal and Henry leaned on the man's car, both chatting and laughing about something.

After parking and turning off the engine, both women walked towards Henry.

"Moms!"

They engulfed him into a tight embrace, smiling briefly at each other. Neal tilted his head to the side, catching Emma's eye. He winked.

The man walked closer, after they released Henry. Regina nodded curtly at him, her eyes back at Henry.

* * *

 

Henry spent most of the driver, babbling about his trip and the time with Neal.

"Can we order take out and chill at Ma's?" Henry asked, when they drove past Storybrooke welcome sign.

Regina looked at Emma, unspoken question in her eyes. "Yeah sure, if it is fine with you?"

"I take any chance, to spend an evening with my two favorite people." Regina smiled, winking at Henry.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A second update this week? Yep, that is right! Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> PS. The slow burn is killing me too!

They were back into their ordinary routine in no time. Henry spent most days at Regina’s place after school, while Emma worked. In the evening, the blonde would pick him up after a delicious dinner.

But something had shifted or changed, both women felt it. Emma tried her best to act normal when she was around Regina. However, the brunette knew her like no other.

“Maybe you need to get laid.” Ruby mumbled, her mouth full with chips. Emma rolled her eyes, watching her friend.

“You suggest that a meaningless romp will solve my issue?”

The taller woman shrugged, taking a swig of her beer to the chips down. “Issue; Jeez Emma, you sound like you are sick or something.”

“Well, it is heavy on me.” Emma sighed, peeling off the label on the beer bottle.

“Hey, she stayed with you that night. She chose you, Emma. She could’ve gone with that beautiful woman, but no…She went with you, a drunken mess!” Ruby exclaimed, shaking her head.

Emma huffed, placing the bottle harder on her coffee table than necessary. “Yes, because she feels responsible for me.”

“I’m one of your closest friends; I’ve known Regina longer than you, actually. Would you please drop that idiotic act and listen to your guts?” Ruby said, her tone serious and demanding. Usually, Ruby was lighthearted and funny; it was rare seeing her so serious.

Emma bit her lower lip, her eyes dropping down to her hands.

* * *

 

“Regina, there was a huge accident at the interstate. My team and I need to head out, can you watch Henry for the time being?” Emma asked in a rushed tone, hurrying into Regina’s office.

The brunette looked up from her Laptop, her eyes widening in surprise. “Oh of course Emma!”

She rose from her seat, rounding the desk. “Please be careful, yes? And let me know if you need anything.”

Emma nervously licked her lips, already checking her phone. “Thank you so much, I’ll call you as soon as I know how long it will take.”

Emma’s unit never worked traffic cases, unless there was an immediate emergency.

The blonde squeezed Regina’s shoulder softly, on her way out – a half smile on her lips.

The brunette swallowed, her eyes never leaving Emma until she was fully out of the room. She hated Emma’s job; it was dangerous, unpredictable and stressful. Plus, the shifts were a mood killer.

* * *

 

Emma stopped her car at the scene, smoke wafted through the air. She stopped beside David, her green eyes scanning the wrecked cars. “What happened exactly?”

David scratched his scruffy chin, “That truck.” Pointing a truck that was wrecked beyond repair. “Crashed into a traffic jam. Three victims are dead at the scene; one of them was the truck driver.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, bile rising up. “Shit…”

“Yeah, I think this will take awhile. Captain Gold is already on his way, he also informed adjoining hospitals. There is no way Storybrooke General could admit so many emergencies.” David rubbed his eyes, spotting Killian Jones and August Booth.

“Hey guys,” August nodded, hugging Emma for a brief moment. “It looks really bad, there are still so many people trapped.”

“Well, let’s stop standing around here and get to work.” Emma said, pulling her work gloves from her jacket.

* * *

 

It took exactly one night for Regina to worry. A quick text from Emma informed her about the major accident, which kept them busy.

After dropping, Henry at the school off, Regina left Storybrooke and took the route that led her exactly to accident.

The crash side looked horrific, car parts were wildly scattered. Several paramedics kneeled beside crash victims, talking and aiding.

Regina saw Emma among firefighters, who tried to free a woman from a deformed car.

“Emma,” She breathed, a look of horror crossing the brunette’s face. “Regina, what are you doing here?”

Emma took a step back from the car, as she pulled Regina to the side. “I was worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Emma whispered, wiping the sweat off her brow. Her face looked tired, several spots of dirt and oil on her pale skin.

“Have you eaten?” Regina asked, continuing to scan Emma’s body.

“Yes, I’m really fine Regina. Is everything okay with Henry?”

“Yes, he is doing great. Okay, I...let you back to work, call me if you need anything.” She leaned forward, kissing Emma’s cheek – her lips lingering.

Emma’s eyes closed briefly, savoring Regina’s lips on her skin.

* * *

 

It’s been 48 hours since they officially closed the scene,and finally opened the interstate for traffic again.

Emma knocked on Regina’s door, leaning her tired body against the doorframe. Regina opened the door and stared in shock at her friend.

“Oh my god, Emma! You look exhausted.” She exclaimed, pulling her into the mansion.

“Yeah, I am really exhausted. Look, I’m just here to pick up Henry.” Emma said, resting her body against the wall.

Regina rolled her eyes, pulling the blonde further with her. “Henry is asleep, it is almost 9 Emma.”  

The blonde detective groaned, closing her eyes again. “Ugh, I’m sorry. It seems that I am really tired.”

Regina sighed, turning so she could face Emma. “Sleep here.” She whispered, slowly opening Emma’s red leather jacket.

“I don’t wanna im – “ 

“Nonsense, you’d never impose now come on.” Regina shoved her carefully towards the staircase.

Emma felt too tired, to protest, so she followed Regina up the stairs and down the hall, towards Regina’s bedroom.

“Wait, I can sleep in the guestroom.”

“It is fine, Emma. I want to able to be there for you, in case you need something tonight. You haven’t slept the last 48 hours, which is not exactly healthy.” Regina explained, in a hushed tone as she opened her bedroom door.

Emma sat down on the king sized bed, slowly opening her boots. Her eyelids heavy, her movements stilling. Suddenly she felt nimble fingers opening her other boot.

Emma fell back, her brain slowing – while Regina practically undressed her.

Regina opened Emma’s jeans, pulling them down. She tapped a finger against Emma’s waist, urging the half-sleeping woman to raise her hips. Emma’s sleepy brain, barely recognized that the woman she was in love with, undressed her.

“Okay, up you go.” Regina whispered, watching as Emma slid upwards, sighing as she snuggled into the pillow.

Regina smiled down, suddenly feeling a warm hand on her arm.

“Thank you.” Emma sighed, tiredly looking up to her.

Regina remained quiet, as she bend down, softly kissing Emma’s cheek. Tilting her head slightly, Emma’s lips brushed against Regina’s red ones.

“Goodnight, Gina.” Emma whispered, closing her eyes again she, drifting off.

Regina stood shell shocked at the bed, her lips faintly tingling.

She felt the emotional turmoil, the excitement and fear rushing through her core. She looked back at Emma, who snored quietly. What in the world was she going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Let me know what you think and I am also not opposed to ideas :).

It was almost 11 AM when Emma finally stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

The heavenly comfortable bed made it nearly impossible for Emma to get up. Her mind simply refused to.

Exhaling a quiet breath, Emma looked over where Regina had slept. She reached out, carefully touching the already made bedside.

She didn't remember much from last night, only that she'd been on Regina's doorstep to pick up Henry.

Everything else blurred into a cloud of sleep deprivation. _ Regina _ , always her Savior. Sometimes she wondered what life would have been like if she hadn't met the brunette. However, those musing never lasted long, because a life without Regina was too painful to imagine.

She spotted her clothes, neatly folded on a chair. She didn't remember undressing herself, which meant…

Emma's mouth dried up. Regina had took her clothes off; she undressed her.

Groaning, she fell back again, her head hitting the soft pillow. She needed to get a grip on her feelings; this wasn't fair to her best friend.

* * *

 

Regina sat in her study, brooding over a stack of files. She had called her office, letting them know that she was going to work from home today. She wanted to be there, when Emma woke up.

She slept well, considering that this 'kiss' had wound her up greatly. Emma and she had always been more than just best friends. They cared for each other – deeply. On a level no one really understood, unless they were them.

The first time Regina was scared that her connection with Emma had been wounded was after she started to date Robin. The blonde was different back then. They slowly grew apart, and even then, Regina went through with marrying the man.

The brunette knew she somehow had hurt Emma with this.

Nonetheless, the blonde persisted. Remaining on Regina's side, not once giving in or up. Not even when Robin openly started to bully Emma. It caused many fights between Regina and him.

Which ultimately led to the divorce.

Sighing, she dropped the pen she had been holding onto way too tightly.

Either way, they were going to have a conversation – sooner or later. The sound of footsteps appeared and Regina rose from her seat, crossing her way to the door.

Emma just took the last step, when she saw Regina. "Oh hey, thought you'd be at work?"

"I took a home office day." Regina smiled, her eyes taking in Emma's state. She looked much more relaxed. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

Emma followed her best friend into the kitchen, where she walked over to the coffee machine.

"Thanks for letting me crash here, and in your bed no less." Emma said, as she searched for coffee cups.

"It is quite alright, Emma. It would have been irresponsible of me to let you leave in the state you were in." Regina smiled, taking eggs from the fridge.

Emma tensed briefly, there was that word again –  _ responsible _ – she swallowed the bitter taste of dread.

"Hmm yeah, I was a mess."

She poured two cups of coffee, taking a seat on the kitchen island.

"Are scrambled eggs okay?" Regina asked, turning so she could look at her friend.

"Of course," Emma smiled brightly, taking a big gulp of her coffee. "The other day I met Ruby. We hung out and stuff, she suggested that I go back into the dating game."

The spatula slipped from her fingers, clattering as it fell to the ground. "Shit," Regina cursed, bending down to pick it up.

Emma's forehead creased, Regina rarely cursed. It was a trait she really hated on Emma. "You okay?"

"Yes," The brunette hissed, rinsing the spatula. "So did Ruby suggest that? What are your thoughts on this?"

Emma looked into her cup, thinking about it. "I don't know, I mean… Henry is not little anymore, I'm single. I actually could do that." She shrugged.

Regina placed the finished scrambled eggs on a plate, putting in front of Emma. "Anyone specific in mind?" Was she fishing?

_ Yes, you _ …Emma sighed briefly, digging her fork into her breakfast. "Not really."

Regina licked her suddenly dry lips, her heart hammering hard against her chest. She grabbed the cup, filled with lukewarm coffee.

"We…" Her voice cracked slightly, hating her tremendous insecurity that roared up its ugly head inside of her.

Emma looked up from her plate, noticing how pale Regina suddenly looked. "What is it?"

"I forgot something important, from work. Excuse me." Regina rushed out of the kitchen, her throat tight, eyes burning with unshed tears. She was going to smother Ruby!

* * *

 

"Scoot over!" Emma exclaimed, plopping down on the couch. Henry rolled his eyes; it was quite the task to focus on his recent game, with Emma munching loudly on her chips and ramblings about this game.

"Mom please, I need to focus." He said, leaning slightly forward.

"Why don't you just say that I annoy you?" Emma grinned, stuffing her face with another load of chips.

Henry scoffed, his eyes widening as he watched his mother eat. "You eat like a child, Mom."

"And you sound like Regina." Emma cackled, her eyes darting to her phone. "In all seriousness now, I need to ask you something."

Henry paused his game, eyeing Emma curiously.

"I thought about dating again. But only if you're okay with it?" Emma asked her eyes honest and open.

Henry furrowed his brow, tilting his head as he regarded his mother. "Who do you wanna date?"

"Well…I have a date tomorrow night, with Graham."

A flash of disappointment crossed over the boy's face. He didn't have a problem with Graham, the man was quite nice. But he had hoped for someone else.

Emma saw that, regret and fear flooding her nerves. "It is okay if you're not comfortable with this, Henry."

"Nah…It is okay, Mom. I mean, I'm getting older and you shouldn't deny yourself stuff because of me. I just…" He stopped, fidgeting as he looked down at his controller. "I had hoped it would be someone else."

Emma swallowed, hard. She had an idea to whom he was referring. "Henry…"

"No Mom, it's cool. Just… don't do this because you feel alone or something, okay?"

Emma stared taken aback at her son. All wise and grown up. "You're so much more an adult than some other actual adults."

He grinned, his skin around his eyes crinkling. "I'm also Ma's son, so…"

Ruffling her hand through his hair, she kissed Henry's cheek. Prouder than ever of the young boy.

* * *

 

Entering the Rabbit Hole, Emma saw Graham sitting at the bar. She smiled, walking over to her colleague and date.

"Hey." The blonde woman greeted, taking the barstool next to him. Graham waved at the bartender, motioning for two beers.

"You look good." The man commented, his eyes raking up and down Emma's sitting form.

"Thank you, Graham. You don't look bad too." She winked, nodding at the bartender as he placed two beers in front of them.

"So, I was really surprised you know?" He said, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Emma bit her lower lip, taking a sip from her beer. "Well, I thought…why not? We're both single and I like you."

Graham chuckled, slowly nodding his head. "I like you too, Emma."

Truth be told, at first Emma thought about asking Tink out. She knew, that the blonde was a lesbian and quite smart. Then, dread coursed through her body and she realized she could never date a woman that was not Regina. It felt wrong.

Men, they were easy – not a threat in any way. Graham was nice and she knew that he liked her, at least according to Ruby.

* * *

 

The night was nice, they talked mostly work. Graham told her some stories about his hunting trips, which was okay. Not Emma's thing, but she didn't mind. However, after some time they both realized that this wasn't really a date. More a friends/colleagues hanging out type of thing.

Emma had just ordered another round, as she saw Kathryn, Zelena and Marian walking into the bar. Graham's face immediately lit up, as he waved at them.

"So, which one is it?" Emma asked, tipping back a shot – wincing at the taste.

Graham blushed, lowering his gaze. "Kathryn."

"Oh… Does she know?" The blonde questioned, sliding another shot towards the man.

"No, I don't think I have a chance." He sighed, raising the shot glass to his lips.

"Aw, don't say that Graham. You are great and you never know if you don't ask." Emma said, bumping his shoulder playfully.

Graham's eyebrow quirked and he looked pointedly at Emma. "Okay, I will if you will."

Choking on her beer, she coughed violently. Graham patted her back carefully, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry," She croaked, clearing her throat. "Who should I ask out?"

"Regina," He said nonchalantly. "Practice what you preach, Emma."

"Okay first of; I'm not preaching anything." She said firmly, slapping her hand onto the bar. "Secondly, Regina? Why would I want to ask out Regina?"

Graham licked his lips, leaning closer to her. "Because you're madly in love with her, Emma."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head in desperation. "Not you too…" She groaned.

"We both know this date is a desperate attempt to either make Regina jealous or distract you." He continued in a hushed tone, his eyes flicking to the group of women on the other side of the room.

Clenching her jaw, Emma stared at Graham. "Not true, I like you."

Graham chuckled, popping two peanuts into his mouth. "I like you too, but I'm not going to get involved with someone who is clearly interested in someone else. Plus, I too am interested in someone else." Tipping his head in Kathryn's direction, he continued. "Of course, we could leave now have a night of meaningless sex and wake up feeling even worse."

Emma sighed, staring at her hands. "Yeah, you're right." She mumbled in defeat.

"Woman up, Em. Regina is free of that douche Robin, sweep her off her feet." Graham nudged her encouragingly.

"Okay, you're right." Emma said with finality. "But only if you go over there now and ask her, if she spends the rest of the evening with you."

Graham's face had paled considerably, holding tightly onto his glass. "Ugh…"

"Man up, I'm going to distract Marian and Zelena, deal?"

Taking a deep, cleansing breath Graham nodded, hopping off his stool.

Emma followed her friend, stopping at their table. "Good evening ladies."

"I wondered, Zelena, if I could talk to you for a second?"

"I'm going to get some drinks." Kathryn said, getting to her feet.

"Let me help you." Graham grinned, following the blonde woman.

Keeping Zelena and Marian busy wasn't hard and Emma was pleased when she saw Graham and Kathryn animatedly talking at the bar.  

* * *

 

Regina sat on the couch, book on her lap, when Emma got home. The brunette sat straight up, the book sliding down.

"How was it?" She stressed, watching as Emma took off her red leather jacket.

"Good." Emma said, leaning against the doorframe, watching Regina intently.

Regina squirmed nervously, searching Emma's face for anything. "Good to hear."

"How was Henry?"

"Everything went fine, although the food you have in your fridge is really questionable." She said, rolling her eyes about Emma's eating habits.

The blonde chuckled, pushing herself away from the doorframe. "Noted. Thanks for babysitting Henry."

"That is quite alright, Emma. So Graham and you, huh?"

Emma had to bite back a loud laugh,  _ oh the irony _ .

"Graham is right now enjoying a few drinks with Kathryn, his true love." The blonde grinned. Regina looked in sheer surprise at Emma, the wheels in her head turning. "I'm sorry what?"

Emma sighed, sitting down next to Regina.

"Listen, I am tired Regina. So really tired, of pretending, acting as if you being with someone else wouldn't bother me. I am also scared, of various things. But most of all…"

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply in.

"Most of all, I'm in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit slow at the moment, I hope you forgive me. Also, thank you for the feedback, I really appreciate it. So, how do you like the progress? Any ideas in mind? Asking, cause I'd like to include you guys in the process as well :).

Emma felt dizzy, her heart thundering in her chest. She did it…She really did it. A cold shiver ran up her spine, as the blonde lowered her gaze. The realization of what she just did dawning on her.

The book Regina had been reading fell with a thud to the ground. Emma swallowed heavily, when she suddenly felt two hands grabbing her by her leather jacket.

"Look at me…" Regina whispered, her own heart running…Threatening to burst through her chest any minute. "Please."

"I'm…I'm so sorry Regina…" Emma rasped, her voice raw. "I had to say it, or otherwise I would have done something stupid and, – "

"Would you shut up for a second?" Regina cut through her rambling. "I feel the same, Emma."

The blonde stared in utter surprise at her friend, not trusting her ears. "What?" She squeaked.

A warm smile spread across Regina's lips, as she tugged Emma closer. "You heard right." Emma's green eyes searched the other woman's face, looking for any kind of lie.

Regina's right hand played with Emma's jacket, while the other stroked soothing patterns over the blonde's back.

"You are telling the truth…" Emma breathed, a lump in her throat.

"Of course I am; I would never play with that." Regina said, her eyes flicking between Emma's lips and eyes.

Emma's breath hitched, as she suddenly felt Regina's lips on the corner of her mouth. So many emotions pouring down on them.

Regina's lips moved slightly – testing the waters for any resistance. She softly licked Emma's lower lip, nibbling at it. It took Emma a few seconds, until she had her emotions in check and a grip on the current situation.  _ Regina was kissing her!  _ And finally Emma kissed her properly back.

She wrapped her arms around Regina, lifting her up in the process. Regina snaked her legs around Emma's waist, gone were the innocent kisses – transformed into something passionate, almost animalistic.

Emma stumbled through her living room, trying to keep down the noise and possible injuries. She plopped down on the couch, her hands instantly taking a hold of Regina's hips.

Regina's breath was ragged, almost pants. She bit the blonde's neck, soothing the bite with her tongue. "God, I wanted to do this for so long."

Moaning, Emma gripped the brunette's hips slightly tighter. Seeking her lips, she kissed Regina passionately.

"We should…" Running her tongue along Regina's jaw line. "Talk…" Now that she had the taste of the brunette, it was nearly impossible to stop.

Regina brought distance between them, her chest heaving, face flushed and lipstick smeared.

" _ Beautiful _ …" Emma croaked, her fingers itching.

Regina smiled that bright, adorable smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her own ear.

"I'm scared, Regina. Of ruining our friendship, losing you…Henry losing you." Emma voiced her fears, idly playing with the hem of Regina's blouse.

The brunette eyed her lover and friend with concerned eyes. "I understand, Emma. But after all what we've been through, do you really believe this could ruin our friendship… _ us _ ?"

The blonde detective bit her lip in uncertainty, as she looked back at Regina. “I don’t know…” She watched Regina’s fingers curl around her free hand, a tender gesture.

“How about we… don’t rush into anything?” Emma asked slowly, straightening her back slightly.

Regina furrowed her brow, as she regarded the other woman with hooded eyes. “Please tell me what you mean by that?”

Emma swallowed, carefully moving Regina from her lap. “You wanna drink something?”

Regina blinked in confusion, wiping at her mouth, as she watched Emma retreat to the kitchen.

Emma came mere minutes later back, whisky bottle in one hand, two glasses in the other.

“I really like you Regina. Having you and…doing things to and with you that is all I’ve ever dreamt about.” Emma whispered, pouring two glasses.

“But I am scared, really scared. We are good at being friends, we are even better at being two wonderful mothers for Henry. However, we simply don’t know if we click as a couple.” The blonde handed Regina a glass, while she took a generous sip of her own.

“That’s the danger of dating, Emma. It is normal.” Regina said, her eyes never leaving Emma.

She chuckled, taking her seat next to Regina again. “I know, but…I just don’t wanna screw this up.”

Regina licked her lips, as she took a sip of her drink. “What do you suggest then?” She asked slowly.

“I don’t know…something easy… If something happens great, if not okay too, ya know?” Emma said, hesitancy evident in her voice.  

Regina swallowed, the taste of the whisky burning on her tongue. “Are you suggesting friends with benefits?”

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew she acted cowardly. “Something like that, yes.”

Regina sighed loudly, her gaze dropping. “Emma, we are not 16 anymore. Isn’t friends with benefits something for people who don’t know what they want?”

“I know what I want, Regina. That is not the issue, yeah? I just…”

Regina took the blonde’s hand, pulling her closer. “It‘s alright, we have time. I won’t pressure you into anything that you don’t want, okay?”

Emma nuzzled the brunette’s woman neck, as she took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Regina lifted Emma’s chin with her finger, pressing her lips against Emma’s pale ones. That kiss was the opposite of the first one; it was tender, soft, and held promises for more.

* * *

 

Kathryn sat between Robin and Regina. “Are we coming to an agreement now? You get keep the beach house and she will keep her company.”

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darting between the file on the table and Kathryn.

“Yeah fine… “He murmured, typing at his phone.

“Don’t act too happy.” Kathryn said, shaking her head at the man. Regina rose from her seat, crossing her office.

“Actually Kat, I’d like to talk to Regina in private.” He said, is voice stern and unwavering.

The blonde lawyer packed her briefcase, looking back at Regina. “Don’t agree to anything.”

Regina rolled her eyes, smiling fondly back at her friend. “Never – not without my attorney.”

When the door closed, Robin turned around. “Look, I know we had a few rough patches along the way. However, I have been thinking…”

Regina swallowed…

“I think we should give us another chance…” He finished, his eyes bright and open. “The divorce is not finalized yet. It is not too late to step back.”  

Regina’s mouth closed and opened, and then it closed again. Suddenly the door swung open, no one else but Emma Swan poking her head in.

“Hey am I interrupting something?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

The blonde giggled lowly, as she looked at Robin. “The man of the year…”

“Shut up, Swan. Regina you didn’t answer my question?” Robin stressed, his jaw set. He was pissed about Emma’s appearance.

“What question?” asked Emma curiously, her eyes darting between them.

Regina cleared her throat, her eyes briefly on Emma. “Robin wanted to know if I’d be open to give him and me another chance.”

Emma swallowed visibly, not missing Robin’s smug grin. “Ah…”

“I don’t think that would be very wise Robin, we just don’t click in that way. Perhaps, someone else will be more suitable for you. I am also sure, that you would want Emma and Henry gone, in case I’d agree and I can’t do that.”

Robin’s face had turned dark red, as he stared dumbly at his ex. “Alright, I get it. Why don’t you marry Emma then, otherwise you will die alone.”

“Hey watch it!” Emma exclaimed taking a few threatening steps towards him. “Regina deserves someone who loves her, genuinely loves her. And not some punk, who just wanted arm candy. Also, someone who knows what he is doing in the bedroom.”

The man seethed, his chest falling and rising with the heavy breathing. “Oh for fuck sake!” He shouted. “As if she’s such a queen in bed…She wouldn’t even go do –“ 

“Robin enough!”

For a second Emma worried he’d burst in tears on the spot, he looked so constipated. As he turned, fleeing the room.

“Oh man… What a jerk.” Emma mumbled, rubbing her neck. “I actually just wanted to say hi.”

The brunette took the last remaining steps, stopping right in front of Emma. “Hi….” She breathed.

They crashed their lips together. Tongues battling, and then dancing. Regina sighed against Emma’s lips.

“Is it true? You never went down on him?” The blonde grinned, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

“God no…” Regina grimaced, resting her forehead against Emma’s shoulder. “Are you in general opposed of…well.”

Regina chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. “No, just depends who it is.”

“Ah…okay…hm…” Emma stuttered, her eyes closing. “Um…oh hey, you gonna pick up Henry later, right?”

“Yes, I will. Do you join us after the shift?” Regina asked, her fingers playing with Emma’s hand.

“Absolutely, I hope I will be on time.” The blonde sighed, kissing Regina’s cheek.”I have the shift with Jones.” She grimaced.

“I hate him…” The brunette growled, her nose crinkling. “I know babe, who doesn’t.”

* * *

 

“So, I hooked up with Graham.” Kathryn announced as she took a seat on Regina’s couch.

“And I made out with Emma – several times.”

The blonde’s movements stilled, eyes on her friend. “Come again?”

Regina sipped her coffee, grinning at Kathryn. “Emma and I had a talk. We are – friends with benefits.”

Kathryn cleared her throat; pure confusion on her face. “We all know that Emma loves you. But why friends with benefits? I mean, that’s not your thing Regina.”

“No, it is not. But I’ll try, for Emma. She wants to be more, but is scared. Considering her history, I think that is natural? So I play along and we will see?” The brunette explained, her fingers nervously playing with the coffee cup. “Please don’t tell anyone – yet.”

Kathryn nodded, looking worriedly at her best friend. “I have to say this, even if it’s just Emma. Please don’t let her hurt you, okay?”

“I won’t, Kat. But thanks for your concern. So, tell me all about your adventure with Graham?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating. Let just say, life has been eventful.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for the support! I am really thankful for everyone!  
> Let me know what you think and enjoy.

„Emma, are you avoiding me?“ Ruby asked, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed.

The blonde bit her tongue, picking up a file that laid on her desk. “No, why would I?”

Rolling her eyes, Ruby looked around the PD station. “You really want me to tell you –  _ here _ ?”

Emma rubbed her forehead, dropping the file back on her desk, “I’m not avoiding you, okay?” She hissed, her eyes on Jones. “Meet me downstairs in 30 minutes.”

Ruby cackled quietly, flashing Emma a shit eating grin. “See you in a bit.” Adding extra swag to her hips, Ruby left the department.

“Good god, what would I do to tap that ass…” Killian sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Shut up, she is definitely not into you, Jones.” Emma groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Raising an eyebrow at this, Killian rubbed his chin. “You never know if you don’t try.”

At this Emma actually laughed, “I wouldn’t, if I were you.” Sobering up, she looked at him. “She’s destined to be with August.”

Killian rolled his eyes, throwing his pen at her. “Who are you destined to be with?”

Emma slapped the pen away, her throat briefly tightening at his question.”I don’t know,” She shrugged, drawing mindless circles on her notepad.

His feet landed with a loud thud on the linoleum floor, as he got up. “Maybe I should sacrifice my handsome self, for the greater good and ask you out?”

“No, I would reject you in a heartbeat.” She winked, turning away from Jones. “Let me finish this report.”

––

“Kathryn told me – everything. And the way you’ve been avoiding me the past 3 weeks, I kinda figured you didn’t want to tell me?” Ruby said, her eyes never leaving Emma.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deeply in. “Of course she did. It’s not that I didn’t wanna tell you, Ruby. It’s just – I knew you’d be mad at me.”

“Yeah, don’t worry – your secret is safe with us.” Ruby assured, “But for real now, what in the world is going on with you? Friends with benefits??? You’re right, I’m kinda mad with you.”

“Regina agreed – “

“Fucking hell, Emma! At this stage, Regina would agree to anything when it’s coming from you.” Ruby exclaimed, running her hand through her long hair. “I thought you’d love her? Why proposing such an idiot thing?”

“Because I’m fucking scared, okay?” Emma snapped at her friend, gritting her teeth she started pacing. “What if we don’t work out?”

Ruby sighed, shaking her head slowly. “This is everything you always wanted Emma. You two are basically married, stop letting your fears take over.”

Emma swallowed hard, her eyes looking at the cracked blacktop. “I know.” She whispered ruefully.

“I hate telling you what to do, but don’t be so scared, yeah? It is Regina, not some chick you know nothing about.” Ruby said, taking Emma’s hand to pull her closer.

Emma hugged Ruby back, briefly enjoying the quick hug. “You’re the best Rubes.”

“I know; it is actually a shame you are not in love with me.” The slender woman grinned, kissing Emma’s cheek.

––

Regina sighed quietly against rosy lips, her wandering hands stopping at Emma’s belt. “I know we  _ can’t  _ right now, but I’m still tempted.”

Emma chuckled against Regina’s cheek, leaving a tender kiss. “Yeah, Henry will be here any minute.” She explained, buttoning her shirt. “Let’s not scar the kid.” She grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes, getting up to check her appearance in the mirror. “I hardly would call this scarring, Emma.” She said, applying lipstick again.

“Can you go to my study and grab the stack of files?” She asked her blonde lover, while she checked her phone.

“On it.” Emma saluted, making her way to Regina’s study.

She entered the room, easily finding the stack of papers. She grabbed them, as something fell to the floor.

Placing the files back on the desk, Emma knelt down and took the small piece of paper. It was a business card.

Turning it in her hand, she read it. “Oh fuck…”

The card clearly belonged to that woman Regina had met in Boston at the club. Why did she keep it?

“Emma, are you lost in there?” Regina called from the living room.

“No, all good. I got them.” Emma called back, placing the business card back on the desk. Dread ran through her veins. Why did Regina keep that woman’s card?

––

“It’s probably nothing, Emma. I bet she forgot about it.” Ruby said, handing Emma a beer.

“Maybe. I can’t say anything about it, though.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“Yeah, cause you two are not exclusive. You’re just friends, who randomly make out and occasionally fuck.” Ruby deadpanned, suddenly her forehead creased. “Wait, did you two actually fuck?”

“No, we hadn’t had a chance yet.” Emma grumbled, throwing her head back against the couch. “I’m starting to think it is better that we didn’t.”

“Woowowow... Slow down, okay? You’re not going to ruin this, okay? There is no proof, that Regina is seeing that woman.” Ruby spoke calmly, her hands pressing down on Emma’s knees.

Emma huffed, her head shaking. “But still, she kept the damn card.”

“You know what? Throw on your jacket, we’re going out.” Ruby announced, jumping to her feet.

“I don’t wanna go out.” Emma mumbled, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

“Shut it, you’re going out with me.”

–-

When they entered the Rabbit Hole, Emma spotted her colleagues and Kathryn. She waved at them, trailing behind Ruby who ordered drinks.

“Let’s join them.” She nodded towards the group.

Emma really enjoyed herself, when she felt her phone vibrate.

**R: Where are you?**

_ E: At the Rabbit Hole _

After that quick conversation, her phone stayed silent and it confused Emma a little.

But it didn’t take long, when Ruby poked Emma’s side. “Regina’s here!”

Emma’s head whipped around and she saw Regina making her way through the crowd.

“Good evening.” She greeted, her eyes remaining longer on Emma. “I hope it is okay, if I join you.”

“Sure thing, Regina.” Ruby grinned, patting the brunette’s shoulder.

“Where is Henry?” Emma asked, trying to come across as casual as she could.

“Zelena is watching him, so I thought I would stop by and enjoy a glass of wine.” The brunette smiled, leaning closer to Emma.

The blonde swallowed, her eyes briefly closing.

“Oh don’t bother these two.” Killian started, pointing his finger at Emma and Ruby. “They’re a thing now. But you can join me.” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Regina raised one eyebrow, regarding Ruby and Emma in confusion.

“What are you talking about Jones? We’re not a thing.” Ruby said sternly, her face clouding.

Killian scoffed, shaking his head. “I saw you two the other day at the back entrance of the PD. You were really cuddly.”

“Oh god Killian,” Emma sighed, smacking her forehead. “Can’t two friends enjoy a hug anymore, without being accused of stuff?”

“I think…I'll leave.” Regina rasped, grabbing her jacket and purse.

“Wait Regina…” But the brunette hurried away. “Fuck, thank you fuckface.” Emma snapped at Jones, hurrying after Regina.

Outside of the Rabbit Hole, Emma saw Regina walking to her car. “Wait, please.”

“I’ve heard enough, Emma!”

“You don’t believe him, do you?” Emma asked in disbelief, stopping a few feet away from her.

“No… I don’t know…I mean you two are close and…” Regina stopped talking, her eyes looking anywhere but at Emma.

“No please, I don’t have anything with Ruby.” Emma pleaded; her eyes full of sorrow and worry.

“Even if, Emma – we’re not in a relationship. You’re free to do what you want.” Regina whispered, wiping a tear away.

“Are you in touch with that Lawyer woman from Boston?”

Regina’s head snapped up, she stared questioningly at Emma. “What?”

“The other day, when I was getting your stack of files, I saw her business card.” Emma clarified, her chest tight.

Regina shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. “No, I forgot about it. Did you really think – after all?”

Emma swallowed, slowly walking closer. “I didn’t know what to think, Regina.” Emma rasped.

A heavy sigh escaped Regina’s mouth, as she looked at Emma. “I don’t think I can do that friends with benefits thing.”

Emma nodded, her heart painfully beating against her ribcage – threatening to burst through.

“I also… need to think, Emma. Rethink.” Regina added, another tear slipping down her cheek.

“No Regina, I – “

“No Emma, you were right. Maybe we’re not capable of being friends and lovers. Maybe we just – no, I don’t want to say things, I can’t take back.” Regina turned away, opening her car.

“I’ll call you.”

“Regina please, I don’t want to lose you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Emma tapped her foot nervously, her knee bouncing up and down. She licked her bottom lip, a thing she did when she was extremely nervous. Archie looked over his glasses, a fond smile playing on his lips, sensing the woman’s nervousness.

“Emma, there’s no need to be so nervous. We’ve been through a lot of stuff and your process is rather splendid.”

Emma swallowed, her eyes darting around the room. “I know, it’s just…” She sighed, willing her knee to stop bouncing. “I’m still not used to this – to talking to a professional.”

Archie nodded in understanding, his eyes open and sympathetic. “I know, it takes some time to get used it.”

“I rarely talk – only to…” Her throat constricted a little, her eyes instantly dropping to fidgeting fingers.

“Regina…” Archie finished.

A tear slipped down her cheek, her heart clenching as she thought about _ her _ . Her best friend. Henry’s other mother. Her maybe future lover. Her  _ whole world _ .

After they parted at the Rabbit Hole’s parking lot, there hadn’t been much contact. Unless it was about Henry or because of him.

They acted amicable, although hurt shone bright in Regina’s beautiful eyes. She didn’t call.

Leroy and Sister Blue were big into gossiping, telling everyone – regardless if they wanted to hear it or not – that they’ve seen Regina and Robin out on what seemed to be date.

That was the tipping point for Emma.

After she had drunken herself to sleep, she went to Archie and begged for help.

All of this had happened 4 weeks ago and now she sat here at her third appointment. She really did make progress, taking Archie’s advice and help to her heart. But it wasn’t easy.

Archie cleared his throat, pulling Emma from her thoughts. “I know this might be painful. But let’s remain here, the reason you came to me was Regina, right?”

“Well yeah and that I’ve screwed it up – royally.” Emma said, wiping the tears from her flushed cheeks.

“What makes you think that?”

She briefly squeezed her eyes shut. “Because of my abandonment issues. I had a real shot with her - everything I always wanted - but instead of grasping it and…” Her voice gave in, she shook her head wildly. Breathing deeply in. Bracing herself. “I scared her away; I acted like I wanted something casual with her. But that is not Regina and it’s not even my thing, but I was too scared to commit completely. I reduced her.”

“Reduced her to what?”

“To being an option… I made it look like, I wasn’t sure about her and as if someone better would come.” She huffed, shaking her head. “As if there’s anyone better than Regina for me.” She spat. “I hurt her. The last person on earth I wanted to hurt, except for Henry.” She whispered timidly.

Archie passed her a box of tissues, which she gratefully took. “Being scared, Emma, is completely normal, it is even necessary. However, if certain events have marked us it sets trigger points.” He explained softly, folding his hands together.

“You bounced around in the system, no one adopted you. This set heavy trigger points, it created these issues.”

Emma nodded slowly, twisting her hands together. She suddenly felt so small.

“However, there is a way to work against these points.” Archie said.

Emma’s eyebrows rose, as she tilted her head. “How?”

“It is not easy and will take some time and practice. Whenever you feel scared or those crippling doubts make themselves known, you have to set a positive point. For example, let’s say you go out on a date and you feel it again, work against them, think of something that made you happy and ecstatic. Close your eyes take a deep breath and feel the happy emotions.”

Emma thought about it for long seconds, as she finally looked back up. “I can do that.” She nodded, finally smiling.

Archie returned the smile, “I’m happy to hear that.”

\---

After her session at Archie’s, Emma returned home and lay down on the couch. These sessions were exhausting and she felt drained after, but they were necessary. She rubbed at her forehead, thinking about it. She missed Regina, and she wanted to tell her – everything.

But she couldn’t.

She wanted to tell Regina once she was finished and had something she could show her. Right now, she still was a mess.

That didn’t change the fact that she craved Regina. Missed her. Just wanted to hang out and talk.

This brought another problem to the forefront.  _ Robin _ . She still didn’t know if they were back together or if they went out as friends.

No matter which one it was, it bothered Emma. Because it could mean that Regina had given up on them.

A loud knock on the door startled Emma suddenly. She slowly rose from the couch and walked to the door.

She opened it and someone pushed her back. She grabbed a nearby chair as support and looked confused at Zelena.

“What is your problem?” Emma hissed, rubbing at a sore spot on her ribcage.

“You! And your cowardice!” Zelena spat, her eyes boring into her. “Kathryn wanted to do this, but she’ll go too soft on you.”

“Look –“ Emma started, but Zelena raised a hand, silencing her.

“No you don’t get to talk… I don’t want to hear your goddamn pity party.” Zelena snarled, shaking her head. “I don’t know how long I have been watching you lusting after my sister. You purposely sabotaged my weekend plans in Boston, so Regina would only have eyes for you. –“

“Hey watch it! I haven’t – “

“Shut up, Emma. You have!” Zelena exclaimed angrily, her chest heaving as she panted. “The minute someone else showed interest in Regina, you bailed and she went after you, you guilt tripped her, Emma.”

The blonde swallowed, starting to pace the room. “I didn’t intend to, Zelena. Not on purpose.”

“I know.” Zelena said glumly. “But you hurt her, Emma. She’s… closed off. She even attempted to warm up with that douche Robin.”

Emma kicked against the dinner table and winced briefly. “Did she… did they…”

“Nothing happened, cause he – luckily for you – started bashing you and she couldn’t take it.”

“I’m seeing Archie.”

Zelena furrowed her brow, as she stared in confusion at Emma. “That’s a weird choice of affair…”

“No, I’m doing therapy sessions.” Emma clarified quickly.

“ _ Oh. _ ”

They stood there in tense silence, both at a loss.

“Zee, is… Is there any chance that she would – could – forgive me?” Emma asked quietly, her voice small and uncertain.

Zelena sighed, plopping down on the couch in dramatic fashion. “Yes, I think there is. But only if you are honest with her.”

Emma nodded, more to herself.

“Tell her about your sessions, she would want to know.” Zelena said.

“I thought, I’d tell her once it’s done.” Emma answered slowly.

“Let’s leave the lovey dovey stuff out, what would you do if nothing of it had happened, but you still decided to go to therapy?”

“I’d tell her, because she’s my best friend.” Emma said, without even thinking.

“Correct. Therefore, if you keep her out of this, she’ll be even more hurt. She would question herself and her integrity. She wouldn’t want you to go through this alone.” Zelena explained, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Emma puffed out air, as she nodded. “You are right; I’m going to tell her.”

Zelena smiled briefly as she stood. “Good and make sure you two are mended by the end of the month.”

Emma’s brow crinkled, as she looked questioningly at Zelena, who rolled her eyes dramatically. “It’s Mary Margaret's engagement party at my parent’s house.”

Emma stared dumbly at her, at a loss.

“Oh right, David and Mary got engaged two days ago. But you’ve been so busy being emo over here, that you didn’t hear.” Zelena cackled, making her way to the door.

“Shit head.” Emma mumbled under her breath.

“I hear you, Emma.” She laughed, “Oh by the way. I’m taking Henry for the day, so you’ve got enough time to sort this mess out!” She said, poking her head back into the room.

\---

Emma knocked on Regina’s front door. Wiping her hands on her jeans, for the umpteenth time. She was nervous and scared, but had already practiced Archie’s method. Whenever the feeling would overwhelm her, she’d think about the day of Henry’s birth and Regina’s happy, tear streaked face as she held him for the first time.

She knocked again, wondering if the Regina was home at all. Her car was parked in the driveway, she couldn’t be far. She snuck around the corner, walking through the garden toward Regina’s back porch.

Of course, the terrace door was unlocked. Emma told her numerous times to lock it. She pulled it open, quietly entering the house.

The ground floor was quiet, no traces of Regina. Emma huffed, walking to the staircase. She slowly took the steps, intently listening for any noises.

She just arrived at the first floor, as Regina’s bedroom door opened and the brunette emerged. Only dressed in a towel.

Emma’s heart stopped and she just stared, rooted on the spot.

Regina turned, making a squeaky noise as she saw Emma. “You scared me!”

“So…sorry.” Emma stammered, still staring.

Regina wrapped her arms around herself, self-conscious. “What are you doing here?”

“I knocked.” Emma rasped, tongue-tied

Regina rolled her eyes, “I clearly didn’t hear it.” She spat, goosebumps appearing on her tan skin.

Emma shook her head, clearing it a little bit. “I miss my best friend. I am here to talk, sorry I startled you.”

Something soft flickered across Regina’s face, before she closed off again. “I will get dressed, wait downstairs please.”

The blonde nodded her head, darting for the staircase.

\---

It only took a few minutes and Regina appeared in the kitchen dressed in a white silk blouse and black pencil skirt.

“Is everything okay with Henry?”

Emma nodded. She was sitting at the kitchen island, nursing a cup of coffee. “Yes, it’s not about him.”

Regina nodded curtly, making herself a cup of coffee. “Why are you here then?”

Emma stared down at her cup, her hands shaking. “First off – I am sorry, for everything.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, shaking her head slowly. “Are you sorry for kissing me and giving me the idea that there might be more between us?”

It was a low blow and Emma knew she deserved it. “No, not that. But everything that came after. I miss you, Regina. I miss talking to you, being around you. Being  _ with _ you.”

Regina remained silent, her eyes void of emotions.

It made Emma so uncertain and scared; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“What are you doing?”

“Grounding myself.” Emma whispered back, her hands still shaking.

That caught Regina’s attention, as stepped closer, stopping at the opposite side of the island. She slowly let go of her cup and laid her hand on top of Emma’s. “Your hands are freezing cold, Emma.”

The blonde opened her eyes again, staring into warm brown orbs. “I am having therapy sessions.”

Regina swallowed, her mouth opening slowly – but she couldn’t say a word.

“I’m working on myself, Regina. To be a better friend and maybe someday to be the right woman for you.” Emma rasped, tears running down her cheeks.

Regina stepped around the island, pulling Emma into her arms. “You fool. You already are the right one for me, Emma.”

The blonde clung onto Regina, burying her face into the crook of her neck. “I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

Regina smiled a watery smile, as she kissed the top of Emma’s head. “Shhh... We will go through this together. I won’t leave you alone.”

Relief flooded Emma and she lifted her head slowly. “You are the first person who ever promised me this.”

Regina smiled softly, caressing Emma’s neck. “I will promise you much more in the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long, I've hit a little writers block on the way. Anyway, enjoy it and let me know your thoughts.

And Regina stayed true to her word. Accompanying Emma along the way, going to therapy sessions with her, and offering Emma a helping hand wherever she could. Emma felt much better and more secure within herself. She applied Archie’s techniques whenever the need would arise and this in itself made Emma more comfortable. In addition, she approached certain situations much more differently than before. She wouldn’t tense if either Regina or herself slipped and said something about a relationship or future. She’d just smile and slip her hand into Regina’s, encouraging her.

The thing between them had been on pause. They didn’t talk much about it, and if they did, it was only to acknowledge the existence.

Mary Margaret and David’s engagement took up a lot of time from almost everyone. Granny and Ruby were in charge of planning the food and buffet.

Cora, Regina’s mother, needed help to plan the venue and decoration. Emma wondered why Cora would go through such a hustle for Mary Margaret. Regina explained to her, that MM’s mother died very young and Cora helped wherever she could.

Henry, always the smart, observant one, did feel that something had changed between his mothers.

One night, they were on the couch, watching a Batman movie, when Emma stretched out and snuck her arm around Regina’s back. Henry was used to them being close, and he didn’t mind. However, they’ve grown closer and he wondered what that meant. But with Emma being the blind one, and Regina, being the cautious one, Henry didn’t want to impose and trusted them to come to him and tell when the time was right.

It was one of those movie nights again. This time, Henry picked a movie out and it was Captain America. Emma and Regina sat on the couch, while Henry lay sprawled out on the floor.

During the movie, Henry glanced carefully at them. Regina had her legs on Emma’s thighs, the blonde drawing circles on the other’s yoga pants clad legs. He looked back at the TV screen, yawing. “I think I’ll go to bed.” He announced, standing up.

“Okay, do you want me to tuck you in?” Regina asked, pulling her legs away from Emma.

“Nah, I’m not 11 anymore, Mom.” He affectionately rolled his eyes. “Enjoy the rest of the movie. Goodnight.” He kissed both on the cheek and left the room.

“He is getting big.” Emma noted, taking a sip from her beer.

Regina nodded, taking her glass of wine from the coffee table. “That is true.” She sighed, watching Emma as she took a sip from her wine. They remained silent for a couple of minutes.

Emma cleared her throat eventually, her eyes locking with Regina’s. She placed her bottle back on the table, her hand reaching out to touch Regina’s leg. The lawyer watched every move, her lips slightly parting.

“I love you.” Emma whispered.

Regina released a little gasp, her eyes widening.

“And I’m sorry that it took me so long to finally come to terms with this fact, that I let fear lead me, and in the process, I almost lost you.” Emma rubbed the back of her neck, licking her lips in nervousness. “What I’m trying to say is; do you want to be with me? Exclusively.”

Regina just stared at her, surprised. Various emotions crossed her face, and Emma started to fear that she might have said something wrong.

When suddenly, Regina lunged at her. She buried her fingers in Emma’s hair, pulling her close. “Yes, I want to be with you.” She rasped, her lips hovering over Emma’s.

Emma started to smile brightly, her hands wrapping around Regina’s waist. “I’m glad we sorted that out now.” She chuckled, lifting her head as she pecked Regina’s lips. Regina rolled her eyes fondly, kissing Emma more passionately. She scooted closer, her body covering Emma’s, as their tongues battled for dominance. A moan stuck in Emma’s throat, when Regina’s nails lightly scratched at her sides.

The brunette grinned against her lips, biting Emma’s lower lip after. Emma started panting, squeezing her thighs together. Suddenly Regina sat up, still perched on Emma’s lap as she pulled up her shirt in one go and threw it over her head. Emma’s mouth went dry, as she stared at Regina’s chest. She didn’t wear a bra…she didn’t wear a bra!!

At the baffled face of her lover, Regina just laughed quietly. “See something you like?” She winked, and that alone would be Emma’s undergoing.

“Uhh…” Was Emma’s eloquent response, as she quickly nodded. Regina just grinned at that, shaking her head in amusement, as she took both of Emma’s hands and placed them over her breasts. Emma whimpered as she felt Regina’s round breasts beneath her palms. She squeezed them softly, the pads of her thumbs scraping at the nipples.

Regina sighed, lust gleaming in her eyes as she leaned down. “You are awfully overdressed, Miss Swan.” She whispered, biting softly Emma’s earlobe.

Emma sat up, moving Regina slightly to the other side of the couch. Grasping her tank top by the hem, she took it off quickly, her bra following. Regina watched her aroused, her breath labored. She chuckled, as she saw Emma struggling with her skinny jeans, almost offering help. But Emma successfully undressed herself.

Regina drank her in, drowning herself in the sight of Emma… _ her Emma. _ They’ve seen each other naked on many occasions, but this was still different.

The brunette pulled Emma back on the couch, kissing her with pure passion and love. “I’m going to make love to you.” Regina whispered against rosy lips, underlining the promise with a kiss. Emma eagerly kissed her back, her fingers playing with Regina’s yoga pants. Before she realized it, Emma snuck a hand into them, and past her panties. A single finger mapped Regina’s entire length, and the brunette froze, releasing a guttural moan. Emma grinned against her neck, lightly sucking at it as she moved two fingers deliberately. Regina sought out Emma’s mouth, as her hips started rocking against the blonde’s hand. Regina tore her mouth away; her hand curling around Emma’s. “We’ll come to that later.” She rasped, nibbling at Emma’s jaw. The blonde made a noise in disapproval, when she suddenly found herself on her back again.

Regina kneeled between her legs, a glint in her eyes as she slipped out of her yoga pants and panties. Emma swallowed, thanking the gods for this woman. “I can’t wait to have my way with you.” Emma stated, her eyes darkening.

Regina winked again, her hands running up and down Emma’s knees. “Oh I can’t wait either.” She kissed the blonde’s thigh, her right hand moving slowly between Emma’s legs. The brunette hovered over Emma, kissing her languidly, as her fingertips slipped through slick wetness. Emma sucked a breath in, her eyes squeezing shut. Her heart beating rapidly, as her hands grabbed at Regina’s shoulders for support.

The brunette smiled, as she felt Emma’s body response to her touch. She let her fingers wander, exploring thoroughly. Emma moaned, her fingers digging into Regina’s back. “Gosh, stop being a tease.” She sighed, rocking her hips slightly.

Regina chuckled, biting at Emma’s collarbone as she entered her with two fingers. Emma’s breath hitched, her core clenching, as the pants grew heavier. The brunette pumped her fingers in and out, at a steady pace, slowly bringing Emma to her desired destination. Her thumb brushed over the blonde’s clit, stimulating it in time.

Emma clenched around her fingers, her legs starting to quiver.

“Come for me Emma.” Regina breathed, kissing her tenderly. As Emma felt the tension rising, her breathing ragged, and then she tumbled over. Her hips jerked, locking around Regina’s hand. Regina held still for a moment, watching Emma unravel. As the blonde stopped jerking, and her body lay limply on the couch, Regina removed her fingers. “This was magnificent.”

Emma laughed quietly, opening her eyes. “I’m never that quick, sorry. It’s been a while.”   

Regina chuckled, as she took a blanket from the other side of the couch. “All the pent up sexual tension.”

Regina covered both their bodies, as she snuggled closer to Emma. “I love you.” She whispered, earning an awed look from the blonde.

They kissed languidly, lips moving in sync, when Emma’s hands wandered over smooth skin. “How about we move this upstairs and I show you how much I love you?”

Regina smiled, nodding at the proposal.

––

Emma entered the diner, whistling, as she saw Ruby. “Morning, I’lkl have my usual to go please.”

Ruby stopped, her eyebrows rising. “Something is different.” She said, tilting her head. “Oh god…You’ve fucked!”

Emma cringed, her eyes instantly looking around. “Why not yell it a bit louder? Or how about calling the Storybrooke Mirror and report it, Ruby?”

The slender woman giggled, ducking her head slightly. “Sorry, I got excited there. How was it?”

Emma bit her lower lip, as she thought back to last night. “Mind-blowing.” She sighed. “Regina knows what she is doing.”

“She’s totally a bottom, is she?” Ruby grinned.

“Well… She’s both.” Emma shrugged. “I need my order ready, Ruby.” She then demanded, rolling her eyes at her friend’s cheeky grin.

A few minutes later, Ruby came back from the kitchen, paperback in her hand. “Why the rush?” She asked.

“I’m meeting Regina at her parents’ house. We are telling them, because Regina refuses to take her hands off me at MM’s party.” Emma grinned, rolling her eyes.

“Oh so you are officially a thing now?”

“Yeah, tonight we’re going to tell Henry.” She smiled, “I’ll doubt he will have a problem with it, though.”   

“Nah, the Kid is all for it.” Ruby nodded, “So it is not a problem, that I may have texted Kathryn and Zelena when I was in the kitchen?”

Emma’s eyes widen, shaking her head in disbelief. “Oh my god… You’re impossible sometimes.”

Ruby nodded, “And still, you love me.”

––

Cora greeted them both, as she ushered them into the house. “Lovely to see you Emma, it’s been awhile.”

Emma nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry. I’ve been really busy.”

Cora smiled, patting Emma’s shoulder. “It is alright. Now, let me show you guys something. I thought –“

“Mother, we need to tell you something.” Regina interrupted her rambling. “Is Daddy home?”

“No, he is out, fishing with David and Leopold.” Cora said in surprise, “Is everything okay? Are you sick?”

Regina winced, shaking her head. “No, I am fine… More than fine actually.” She smiled at Emma, seeking confirmation.

“Regina and I are together.”

Cora looked between them, her eyes wide. “Is this a prank? Because I’ve read somewhere, that this is a thing now among younger people.”

Regina scolded, squeezing the bridge of her nose. “No it is not a  _ prank. _ ” She spat the word out. “What is so baffling about this?”

Cora licked her lips, still looking between them. “Oh Regina.” She sighed, “This is great news then. I just… never expected it to happen. You two were so dense about this.”

Regina gaped.

Emma laughed out loud.

“ _ Excuse me, Mother _ ?”

Cora chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. “Don’t act so dramatic. You married this Robin guy, just to prove something to yourself. But oh well, let’s not dwell on the past.” She smiled at them. “I’m truly happy for you two.” She hugged them both, Regina a little stiff in her embrace.

“So, where is my darling grandson?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We arrived the finale of this one & I wanna thank you all for reading it. I loved writing this and I hope you like the ending! Enjoy.

“I swear to god.” Emma groaned, heaving the heavy cake onto the table. “I’m taking a vacation, once this party is done!” Ruby snorted, rubbing her hands together. “Tell me about it. It’s like some royal couple throws a party and the whole world has to stop spinning because of it.”

Emma laughed at this, nodding her head. “Ain’t that the truth.”

Cora came rushing in, checklist in her hand as she looked at them. “Good job you two; now let’s compare the names on the list to the names on the tables.”

Emma sighed, rubbing at her eyes. “You said it is going to be a casual party, Cora.”

Cora blinked in surprise at them. “This is causal, Emma.”

The blonde stared at the older woman, her right eye twitching. “Okay, if this is really causal then I don’t wanna know what the actual wedding looks like.” She noted, “One might think Prince Charming is going to wed Snow White – oh my, Zelena will have a field day”

Cora rolled her eyes, walking around the tables to check the names. “Don’t be so cynical, Emma. One day you’ll want to have the same for Regina and your engagement party.”

Emma eyes widened, staring caught off guard at Cora. “Slow down, Cora, would you? Regina and I just got our shit together.”

Cora rolled her eyes, something she must’ve invented, and then adopted perfectly by Regina and passed along onto Henry. _Those Mills_.

A deep laugh echoed through the hall, as Henry Mills Senior entered the room. “Cora, my dear, don’t be so hard on Emma.” He grinned, an affectionate twinkle in his eyes. Ruby snorted, flipping through the table cards. “You guys are the perfect example of a patchwork family, it’s so sweet. I’m almost puking.”

And with a warm feeling in her belly, Emma smiled to herself, as she turned and assessed the flower arrangements. _Yes, these people were her family and some days she couldn’t fathom her luck._

––

Regina walked into the living room, Henry hot on her heels as she saw a snoring Emma sprawled over the couch. “Oh my.” Henry tiptoed around her, mischief flickering across his face, as he retrieved a pen from his pocket.

“White baufilul flowas...” Emma mumbled in her sleep. Regina bit her lip, biting back a laugh. “Mother did her dirty.” She whispered to Henry.

“Mom, can I draw a penis on her forehead?” Henry whispered back, hovering over his blonde mother’s face. Emma grunted, burying her face in the couch cushion. “No, R’gwina…No Penis, Pssy…yours…”

Henry cringed hard, jerking back as he looked at Regina whose body shook with inaudible laughter. “I’m out, that is disturbing.” He dropped the pen on the coffee table and rushed upstairs.

Regina carefully sat down, scooting closer to Emma. The blonde responded by inaudibly mumbling, pressing her back against Regina’s thighs.

Regina smiled, her finger tickling Emma’s side. It didn’t work, so Regina leaned over, slowly kissing Emma’s neck.

Emma started to stir, her brain slowly processing the pleasant feeling. “Hmm…”

“Are you awake now?” Regina mumbled, the flat of her tongue pressing down. “No…” Emma whispered, way too pleased about this.

Regina grinned, knowing Emma was fully awake now. The blonde opened two buttons of her flannel, when she took one Regina’s hands to move it into the open gap.

This escalated quickly…Regina thought, as her hand covered one of Emma’s bra clad breasts.

“As much as I would like to do other things to you, I’m afraid we have to stop here.” Regina whispered.

“You have a lousy definition of dirty talk.” Emma rasped, earning a light slap to her shoulder. “You know better, however, our son is upstairs and we have to get ready for tonight.”

“Uuuuugh!” Emma groaned, turning her body so she could look at Regina. “I’m now really turned off.”

Regina grinned, lightly kissing Emma. “Not a problem, I know how to light you within seconds.”

“No, Regina, this might be permanent.” Emma shrugged. “You weren’t _there_. I have seen a lot in my life, but this party might take the cake.” She shuddered. “Cora calls it _casual_ though.”    

Regina chuckled, knowing full well about her mother’s definition of casual. “Oh dear…You’ve seen it all, huh?”

Emma sighed, nodding her head. “Yeah, there’s only one solution to mending my scarred mind.”

Regina’s eyebrow rose, as she looked expectantly at Emma.

“You need to kiss it better.” Emma stated matter – of – factly.

Regina laughed fondly, shaking her head in utter amusement. “I might be dating a teenage boy trapped in the body of a 32 year old woman.”

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed, “It is not my fault that my hormones are raging for you.”

“Hush,” Regina leaned forward, her lips inching closer. “Let me kiss it better now.”

––

The Mills residency was crowded with friends, family, and townspeople. Emma pulled her suit jacket tighter as she weaved through the crowd.

David and Mary stood proudly at the cake’s table, chatting with Cora and Henry Sr. “Ah, Emma.” Mary waved, “Where is Regina?”

“She’s talking to Kathryn right now.” She said, stopping next to them. “Congratulations guys.” She hugged both of them, as she saw Henry next to Ava and Nick.

“Thank you Emma.” David smiled brightly, “By the way, we’re happy for Regina and you, finally coming to terms.” He winked.

Emma smiled at them, as she nodded. “Thank you. It took us awhile, but we’re stronger than ever.” She grinned.

She saw Killian Jones clumsily walking through the crowd, beer gripped in one hand. He leered at Regina, who crossed his path. Emma clenched her jaw, fiery gaze on them.

“My my, Mills.” He drawled, “Fancy seeing you here.”

Regina abruptly stopped. “Go home, Jones. You are already drunk.”

“Aw come one.” He grinned, scratching at his chin. “You did Robin dirty, but on the bright side.” He opened his arms, “Here I am, offering myself. I know you like it rough.”

Regina balked, but caught herself quickly. “The only one I like it rough with, is Emma.”

Killian’s face twisted in surprise, as he stared at her. “I beg you pard –“

“Jones.” Graham’s hand landed roughly on his shoulder. “I think you’ve had enough.” He looked apologetic at Regina, as he steered Killian away.

She took a deep breath, as she finally saw Emma, who rushed towards her. “This asshole!”

Regina smiled fondly at her, wrapping her arms around the blonde. “Leave him be, Graham will take care of it.”

Emma was still furious, as she accepted Regina’s embrace.

Regina leaned closer to Emma’s ear. “Wanna make out behind my mother’s bushes?”

––

Emma buttoned her dress shirt, while Regina ruffled a hand through her disheveled hair. “This was…”

“Something different.” Emma finished a bright grin on her face. She leaned forward, capturing Regina’s mouth in a fiery kiss.

“There you are…uh…” Zelena said, stopping in her tracks. “Oh my god, you just did the nasty in mothers garden???” She screeched.

“Sssh.” Emma hissed, pulling Zelena closer. “Can you not!”

Zelena snickered in amusement. “I get it, there’s a lot catching up to do. However, they’ve started dinner, so you might wanna come in or mother will send out a search party and you don’t want Granny walking in on this or dear princess Snow White.”

“We’ll be back in a second.” Regina snapped, smoothing her hands over Emma’s jacket to remove any traces of dirt or leafs. Zelena nodded, still a gleam in her eyes. “Hurry up.”

Emma sighed, slumping against the wall of the garden house. “If we ever decide to…you know.” Emma cleared her throat. “Um…marry. What kind of party would you want?”

Regina stared at Emma; never had she expected that Emma would bring up such a topic. She came a long way.

“Nothing like this, don’t worry.” Regina smiled, kissing Emma softly. “I love you.”

Emma smiled in relief, pulling the brunette closer. “I love you too.”


End file.
